


He Knows

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Knows

I bend close to his ear and whisper. "Can I see you for a minute?"

He looks almost startled as he turns toward me. "Yeah! Sure! You want to..." he stops talking as I take his arm and lead him toward a side-door. "I guess you do," he finishes.

"Yeah, outside." I lead him around a corner and through another door. "Here, maybe." We find ourselves outside, on a small patio. The sounds from the gathering are muffled. I hear crickets chirping from the lawn behind me and the soft sound of tires moving on the road in front of the house. It feels damp out here. The air is heavy. Muggy. I smell flowers... and freshly mowed grass... and his skin. I can smell his skin.

"Whass' up, dude?" he slurs, and I feel his fingers touch mine. "You OK?"

"Yeah," I nod. "I'm fine. I just need... need to... just need...," I hear his soft giggle and shake my head, glad that the darkness covers the blush on my cheeks. "Sorry," I manage. "I just needed to see you alone for a minute."

There's a silence now. And I feel the change in him. Suddenly he seems taller than me. His body moves closer, and curves around mine in a way that speaks so eloquently of shelter... of protection. His whisper is soft, his voice low. "What's wrong, Sean?"

I shrug, but lean toward him, feeling a thrill of almost delirious bliss as his arms circle my shoulders and pull me nearer. My head is on his shoulder. Suddenly my throat aches almost unbearably. My eyes sting. I want to tell him. I try to tell him. "I need...," I choke out. My arms go around his waist, pulling him closer. I try again. "I need..." I whisper, but he stops me.

"Shhhhh," he breathes, his hands smoothing my hair, stroking my back. "I know." I feel his lips brush my temple then slide down my cheek.

 _He knows._


End file.
